Belle and Bella
by thefuturemisscullen
Summary: I actually got this idea from and author named Stacie-Ann Halliwell and her story Baby Bella. What happens when the Cullens find two four-year-old's? Well read and find out! My first try at a Crossover be nice to me and review please. Full sum inside l8r!
1. Meeting the girls

**Okay so now that I've gotten my answers here's the official chapter one of Belle and Bella. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: All characters (except Belle and whatever few I'll add along the way) belong to Stephanie Meyer. The original plot of this story, however, belongs to Stacie-Ann Halliwell. This is simply my re-write.**

Edwards point of view. (EPOV)

"Rosalie why do you want to go hunting so bad?" I asked, getting up from my spot on the couch. "Because we haven't gone in a week. That's why." Rosalie said with a half-smile as she pulled Emmett up. "Okay let's go Rose." Emmett said with a smile. Figures she can make him do whatever she wants. I thought with a small smile. "Alice are you and Jasper coming?" Rosalie called up the stairs. Alice bonded down the stairs smiling. "Of course, the whole family is coming." Alice said. Jasper walked down the stairs before I sighed. "Alright then, let's go." I said before I grabbed my Volvo keys and walked out to my car.

The moment we parked, I split. Like I want to be with all the happy couples. Please. Maybe I can find a bear, and tease Emmett with it. I smiled at the thought but kept walking. The forest was quiet today, which was good. It meant that all the campers would not be here to scare away the wild life. I walked father into the forest before I stopped, something smelled good. I mean really good. Like a hot fudge Sunday would smell to a human. But there was another scent, strawberries and roses? Maybe it's a new species of lion and a human? I thought. But why was a human with a lion? I walked towards it but stopped when I actually saw what it was. Two little girls were sitting on the ground crying. One was wearing pink care bear PJ's and she was barefooted. Her brown hair was tied into two piggy tails with what looked like a hair tie with large circular pink beads. Her left pant leg was torn and blood was matted on her knee and had a white cat, now brown with dirt, lying next to her. The other one was wearing a purple hello kitty PJ's and was also barefooted and her hair was caught up in a messy ponytail and had a stuffed puppy on her lap. They rubbed their eyes stubbornly as more tears fell. I felt sick to my stomach. Not only were these little girls crying but I had wanted to eat one of them. This was going to be hard. "Hey there, what's the matter?" I asked taking a step from the bushes. They immediately looked up at me, scared. Well at least they had some sense. That was a step. I started walking towards them when the one in the pink grabbed the cat, and hugged it to her chest while the one in the purple lift the pup from her lap and did the same. "We're not supposed to talk to strangers." She whispered. I tried to read their mind but was frustrated to know, I couldn't. "That's good, who taught you that?" I asked, as a sat on my knees by them. "Our mommy." the one in purple whispered, before she sniffled. "Well, my name is Edward. What's yours?" I asked. They were caught off guard but finally spoke up. "Bella." said the one in pink "Belle" said the one in purple. "See now we're not strangers anymore." I said with a smile. They smiled before they walked over and threw their arms around my neck and cried. "Bella where are you parents?" I asked. Bella sniffled before she spoke. "The man hurt them. Mommy told us to run, and now we're lost." Bella cried. I looked around before I picked them up. "Don't worry. Just hang on okay?" They nodded before they buried their heads in my shoulders. I began running as fast as my vampire speed could take me. I needed to find my family.

They saw me before I saw them, they were all sitting in the clearing before I started to come from the forest. Alice ran to me before looking at the little girls. "Oh Edward, I saw it a few minutes ago." Alice whispered. I nodded. I knew she would see it. "Hey sweetie." Alice cooed. They kept their heads in my shoulder and didn't look up. I laughed as Alice looked hurt. "They're not allowed to talk to strangers." I whispered. Alice's face turned from hurt to excited. "Oh, it's ok. I'm Edward's sister, Alice." Alice said before they looked up. "I'm Bella and this is my sister Belle." Bella whispered while Belle mumbles a shy 'hi'. Alice grinned at them before we walked to the family. For the first time since Emmett came, I saw Rosalie's eyes melt with love. It was amazing. Esme and Rosalie rushed over to us before Esme smiled at Bella, who ducked her head. Alice and I laughed at their hurt expressions. "Don't feel bad. They're just not allowed to talk to strangers." Alice explained. Esme smiled before she took one of Bella's and Belle's hands. "Oh dear, I'm Esme, Edwards mother. And this is Rosalie, my daughter. This is Carlisle, my husband and Edward's father, and this is Jasper, Alice's husband, and my son." Jasper walked up to us and said "Hi there" then Esme continued introducing the rest of the family "and then there's Emmett, Rosalie's husband, and my son." Esme said introducing everyone. "I'm Bella." Bella whispered. "And I'm Belle" Belle whispered. Esme smiled warmly at them, her mothering instinct taking over. "What happened Edward?" Carlisle asked as Esme took Bella and Rosalie took Belle from me. "I was looking for a bear," I started, ignoring the angry growl from Emmett. Bella and Belle heard it too and ducked their heads in Rosalie's and Esme's shoulders. Emmet rushed over to them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Emmett said with a smile, Bella looked at him and both she and Belle giggled as Rosalie hit his head. "And they were in the middle of the forest crying." Edward said. Esme gave a soft aww before Carlisle spoke again. "Why were they in the forest alone?" Carlisle asked. "Bella said that their parents were attacked by a man, and their mom told them to run. Then they got lost." I explained. This time it was Esme's turn to speak. "Who would go after these little girls?" Everyone looked at Bella and Belle and realized they had fallen asleep. Esme smiled before looking at Alice. "Do you want to hold her?" Esme asked. "Sure." Alice said quickly before she looked at Jasper and smiled. "Alright I think we need to take them to our place. Edward, you, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie go home with them. Okay?" Carlisle said. "Jasper, Emmett and I will go find her parents." Carlisle said. "Okay, let's get going." Alice said with a smile before everyone split.

Rosalie and Alice walked into their home first with Belle, before Esme and Edward walked in with Bella. "We don't have a room for them to sleep." Alice said looking at Esme. "We could let them sleep on the couch for tonight, and we'll figure out what to do after that, if they're staying, when the boys get here." Esme said nodding at Rosalie and Alice who proceeded to lay them both on the couch. "Do we have a blanket" Edward asked as Alice fled from the room and Esme smiled as Alice came back with a thick comforter and a pillow. After they were tucked in, the four walked into the kitchen, but didn't have to wait long for the men to get home. It was only an hour later before Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle walked through the door. "Did you find their family?" Esme asked as Carlisle walked over to her. "Yes. We did." Carlisle said softly, looking down. "Oh no, tell me they're not dead." Esme whispered. "We can't Mom." Emmett said as he hugged Rosalie. Everyone fell quiet then. "What happened?" Alice whispered. "They were attacked by a vampire." Jasper said softly. "Oh no." Rosalie said. "Who are they?" Edward asked. "We found all that out. Actually, they're from Phoenix Arizona. Their mom's name was Renee, and their father was Charlie Swan, he was the police chief. Their full names are Isabella Marie Swan and Annabelle Claire Swan, but that's all I got out of their wallets." Carlisle said. "They had all that in their wallet?" Esme asked. "Ya, apparently, they were here on a camping trip." Carlisle said. "Oh." Alice said. "Well what do we do?" Esme asked. Carlisle finally smiled at her. "I think we should adopt them." Carlisle said. They all smiled at that time. "Are you sure?" Esme asked. "Positive, I'll find more out about them tomorrow, but for now, to keep them safe, I think that's what we need to do." Carlisle said. "Okay, all in favor of keeping Isabella Marie Swan and Annabelle Claire Swan, raise your hands." Esme said. Seven hands shot up in the air. "Then it's settled. Isabella Marie Swan and Annabelle Marie Swan are now Isabella and Annabelle Marie Cullen." Esme said before they all grinned and went into their rooms for the night.

**Ok so here's the first chappy. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**I give virtual cookies for reviews!**

**Anna**


	2. Moving

Esme's Point of View. (EsPOV)

I walked down stairs the next morning; we had all agreed to "Sleep" in our rooms. In other words, we had to be in our rooms till around seven so that they didn't know that we didn't sleep. It was almost impossible, to know they were just down stairs, sleeping. I know that everyone was ready to come out of their rooms, especially Edward, but Carlisle and I were able to go down stairs, to fix breakfast for the rest of the family. Carlisle and I walked down stairs and looked at the couch. The blankets where all messy, but the girls weren't there. Their stuffed animals, however, were in their place. I looked at Carlisle before we started looking for them. We stopped and smiled when we got to the kitchen. Alice and Edward where there with Belle and Bella. Bella was standing on a chair by the stove while Alice stood beside her holding Belle in her arms. Both girls had flour splotches on their faces.

"Good morning Edward. Good morning Alice." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Good morning girls." I said with a grin before walking over to see what had Alice and Edward grinning at intensely.

"Mom we're making pancakes." Alice said with a smile. Bella grinned at her, holding the wooden spoon.

"I see." I said with a smile as I picked Bella up.

"They were hungry and in the kitchen, so Alice came and told me when she heard a bunch of noise and we came down and saw them trying to crack the eggs on the floor." Edward said with a chuckle. I looked between both of them and laughed as they blushed.

"Okay, but from now on let Esme do the cooking." Carlisle said, taking Bella from me.

"So girls, we really didn't get to talk. Can I ask some questions?" Carlisle said while I took Bella's spot at the stove. They both nodded at him with a smile.

"Okay, well. How old are you?" He started. Bella smiled and held up five fingers.

"Four!" She said, making Carlisle laugh. Belle reached over and curled Bella's thumb into her palm so she now held up four fingers. "Oh. Thanks Belle!" she said smiling at her sister who smiled in return.

"Are you the same age Belle?' Carlisle asked and she nodded.

"Uh huh. We're f-fwa-ter-nal twins!" She said with a bright smile, obviously proud of herself and we all smiled.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked and Bella smiled at him.

"Blue."

"Belle?" he asked turning to her.

"Purple" she said playing in Alice's hair.

"Um, do you have any more siblings?" He tried. Bella shook her head.

"No, only me and Belle!" She said with a smile.

"Oh Carlisle, you need to go to work." I said looking at the clock. He glanced over but sighed and handed me Bella.

"Okay, I'll do some research and get all the paper work done today." Carlisle said before Edward interrupted.

"Can we stay home?" Edward asked.

"No, you need to go to school." Carlisle said with a smile.

"But dad!" Alice complained.

"You all need to go to school, don't tell anyone about what happened. We need to adopt them before word gets out we have new additions to our family." Carlisle explained. Alice and Edward pouted. "Esme will take care of them don't worry." Carlisle said with a smile, glancing at me. I grinned back.

"Don't worry guys. I'll keep a very good eye on them." I said smiling as the girls stared at the pancakes that were beginning to brown.

"Alright, were off." Carlisle said before everyone left to get ready, leaving Bella, Belle and I to the breakfast.

EPOV

I never thought I'd make it through the day, but I did. As the last bell of the day rang I rushed out to our cars. We had Rosalie's red convertible and my Volvo. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had already left; they wanted to see them as much as I did. Alice was waiting impatiently by my car.

"They left without me." Alice mumbled.

"Well just make Jasper suffer when you get home, he won't leave without you again." I said climbing into the driver's seat. Alice smiled before climbing in.

"Okay, it's time to speed Edward." Alice whispered with a grin. I nodded, before my foot hit the pedal.

Alice's Point of View. (APOV)

We walked into the house and I smiled as Rosalie was sitting on the couch with Belle in her lap and Emmet and Jasper on either side of her. Esme and Bella where sitting on the other couch and I looked at the TV and laughed with Edward. They were watching Peter Pan. I walked over and sat on the other side of Bella and Edward sighed and sat in the arm chair. Carlisle walked in just as Wendy was waking up in her room.

"Okay, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Emmett. Come into the kitchen with me." Carlisle said with a smile as he saw that Bella had fallen asleep and Belle was barely keeping her eyes open. Rosalie laid her down on the couch and we all went into the kitchen.

"Okay here's the news. The girls have no family anymore. Charlie and Renee where their last family members alive. But when the state patrol found their parents, they found other bodies. "Carlisle said.

"Oh my! Who's were they?" Esme exclaimed.

"Other little girls, the police believe they are Belle and Bella. So everyone thinks they're dead. The bodies were too burned to identify, so they just assumed it was theirs. SO here's the thing, that vampire must have wanted to take the girls with him, not kill them, so they could be in even more danger. We need to know why he was after them, but I doubt they even know. So we need to move away, I checked out some better houses, Esme we can go visit some of them tonight. Alice, Rosalie, you two need to take the girls shopping to get them beds, clothes and all that stuff." Rosalie and I grinned before nodding.

"We need to get away from here as fast as we can guys so Emmet, Jasper and Edward start packing. I've already told the hospital that I'm leaving, and the two houses I picked out are in Georgia. So I told them to transfer all my files to the hospital closest to the houses. I called the school and told them that I have a sister that just died and we were going to move down there to help her four year old girls. So our basses are covered. Is everyone okay with this?" Carlisle asked. "Hell Ya!" Emmett shouted. "Emmett language!" Esme said, scolding him. "Absolutely." Edward said. "Definitely." Jasper said. Carlisle grinned before he grabbed Esme's hand. "Then let's go pick out our home. We'll be back tomorrow night boys." Carlisle said before they rushed out the door.

Rosalie and I walked into the mall and smiled at Bella and Belle as we held them in our arms. I had Bella and she had Belle.

"Were do we start first?" Rosalie asked.

"I say clothes." I said with a smile. We both grinned before heading for the escalator.

"Alice? What is we doing heres?" Bella asked, rubbing her eye tiredly.

"Getting you some clothes. I don't think you guys want to be in your PJs everyday right?" I asked. Belle shook her head.

"No!" Bella said. Rose and I smiled at them before we entered GAP.

"Then let's get started!" I said with a smile, before we looked at everything.

The Next day. (EsPOV)

We got home and I was surprised to see our home all packed up. All the furniture was loaded onto one U-Haul truck, attached to Edwards car and the boxes where all loaded into two other U-Haul trucks, attached to Rosalie's convertible and Emmett's Jeep. Carlisle and I got out of the car and walked into the home and grinned. Our kids where sitting in a circle and Bella was running from Emmet. He almost got her when she ducked under his arm and ran the other way, sitting before he could tag her.

"That's not fair!" Emmett said. Everyone was bouncing with laughter as he glared at her. "I want a rematch!" Emmett said trying to be forceful. Bella stuck her tong out at him.

"Alright kids are you ready?" Carlisle said with a smile. They looked up and smiled before getting up, Belle standing between Rose and Alice looking content holding onto their hands.

"Emmett is a loser at Duck, Duck, Goose!" Bella said running to me. "He couldn't catch me!" Bella said with a smile as she hugged me. She really had taken a shine to me.

"Okay, Mom, we couldn't figure out who they should ride with." Edward said as she ran to him and hugged him as he pouted.

"Maybe they should ride with us since were your parents." Carlisle said with a smile.

"But mom!" They all said at the same time.

"Does she need a car seat?" I wondered aloud.

"Mommy said when it was a long car trip we should have our car seats." Bella answered.

"Alice and Rose picked two up just in case; I'll go get them into your car." Emmett offered as he grabbed two boxes and walked over. Snatching Bella from Edward.

"And I am not a loser; you didn't give me enough time." Emmett started. Rose grinning as she followed, Belle in tow, as they all walked out the door.

EPOV

We finally made it. The house was cute, small but large at the same time. There was a small stream in the back. The house was in the mountains, so it was surrounded by a forest. Or home was an old Victorian, and there was a four car garage right beside it. Esme, Carlisle and I were the only ones there so Esme picked the sleeping Belle up from her car seat while I took Bella and walked up the concrete sidewalk towards the front door. We stepped inside and the first thing we were opened to was a very large foyer that opened to several rooms.

The first room we past was what looked like a living room. It was large and open, and had a fireplace connected on the sidewall. Another room was slightly smaller and had windows everywhere. It looked like it was maybe an office. The dining room was at the end of the foyer, and was really beautiful. As we walked through the dining room we saw a wooden door leading into the very modern kitchen. We walked up the double stairs to the second floor. Six doors sat on the next floor.

"You, Belle and Bella get your own rooms." Carlisle said as we walked forward.

"Cool." I said before I handed Bella to him and walked over to the last door. The one I picked was painted a soft white and had a white carpet, with its window facing the side.

"All the rooms look like this so I don't think it matters what door you pick, unless you want your window in a different spot." Carlisle said with a smile. I grinned at him but walked into the room.

"This is fine." I said before they smiled at me and took the girls to their rooms, which were right next to each other, where they had already set up blankets and a pillows for them. This was going to be fine.


End file.
